Halfdemon
by TENEBRAE99
Summary: What if Satan had more than two children? What if he had at least one in every world in order to allow him to destroy every world? What if Sakura was one of them as well? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: OHAYO MIINA-SAN! IT'S BEEN SOME TIME AND I'M FINALLY FREE ENOUGH TO GO BACK TO WRITING! SO MY FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS TO MODIFY AND LENGTHEN ALL MY CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Summary:

What if Satan had more than two children? What if he had at least one in every world in order to allow him to destroy every world? What if Sakura was one of them as well?

Author's notes:

I'm thinking of a suitable pairing for this fic and only one came to mind; SakuraxRin

Tell me what you think by leaving a review or you can drop me a PM.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. If I did I'd be bathing in a pool of cash and Naruto stuff… The OCs are mine though.

"Are we there yet. Kakashi-sensei?" questioned the loud blond boy.

Kakashi's patience was ticking and he hissed a no, warned the boy that if he asked again, he would rip the young shinobi's head off.

Wisely, Naruto decided that testing his sensei's patience any further would be suicide. After the team's run in with those two powerful ninja and the explanation made by Tazuna-san, the person whom they were escorting, Kakashi confirmed his suspicions about the fact that this mission was no regular C class mission. He managed to take care of the two nukenin without much trouble, thankfully. However, as of then, he was on full alert. It was more than likely that they would be attacked again and by more powerful ninja, especially since the mastermind they were up against, Gato, was rich and could definitely afford to hire powerful S-class assasins.

His words were proven right moment later as they encountered their next obstacle, Zabuza Momochi.

"Look out!" he yelled, warning his students and their envoy of the impending danger as a few shuriken flew over the crouching team. Kakashi turned to get a closer look at his new opponent. He landed on the sword that he had thrown, which lodged itself tightly in the hard tree trunk. This man, in spite of his large muscular body was agile as a cat.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja of Kirigakure.." Kakashi said lazily as he noted that his opponent was also physically stronger than him, strong enough to throw such a heavy sword at such a distance without breaking a sweat.

The foolish blonde beside him stepped forward eager to launch at the ninja. Kakashi inwardly sighed. He admired the boy's never give up attitude but he was knuckleheaded and rarely sized his opponents up before blindly attacking.

"No. You won't be able to match his abilities. He is on a separate level as compared to yours." Kakashi said, hand raised in front of Naruto to stop him. The confused blonde eventually backs down, keeping his hackles raised, poised to charge into battle when summoned. The other two members of the team pulled out their kunai and formed a human wall, putting themselves between their charge and the enemy.

Zabuza smirked and eyed his new opponents and said,"Wise decision. Shall we begin?"

Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye, thereby accepting Zabuza's challenge.

The two ANBU level ninja began trading blows. The mood changed drastically as his students and the old man stared in awe at their sensei and escort respectively.

It was like playing Shogi with a Nara. Every move Kakashi made seemed to provide a foothold for the man to finish of Kakashi's 'pieces'. The Kirigakure ninja was closing in for the kill, knowing that Kakashi was his only threat. Once Kakashi was down, the rest would be a piece of cake.

All of a sudden, a blurry figure pushed him out of the way just as the water prison closed around him, effectively caging his savior.

The last and only thing that flashed through his mind as he flew towards a couple of trees was; what the hell was that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**I really want to thank those of you who reviewed and favourited me, so I give you chapter two as a thank you gift. However, I couldn't make it any longer cause I don't have enough time. I'm leaving for Taiwan tomorrow night and I haven't packed… so I won't be able to update next week… sorry…**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, etc. I'll try to make my next chapter longer! I promise!**

_All of a sudden, a blurry figure pushed him out of the way as the water prison closed around him, effectively caging his savior._

_The last and only thing that flashed through his mind as he flew towards a couple of trees; What the hell was that!_

Tch. Trapped in a water prison. Typical Kiri Ninja. No imagination at all.

Without hesitation, she unsheathed her sword. Almost at once her body was engulfed by bright, blue flames. The fire seemed to bend around her, protecting her instead of burning.

Slightly startled, the rogue nin pulled his hand out of the water prison, cutting off the flow of chakra, stopping the jutsu as the fire licked hungrily at his hand.

_No one had ever managed to escape his water prison so quickly before! _

The kunoichi flipped in the air and landed on her toes a few feet away.

"Yo." The kunoichi stated calmly, flashing a relaxed grin. " Name's Kuro. I know... It's a common name but hey! Not complaining! Anyways, nice to meet you!"

Zabuza regained his composure. He performed a few hand signs before drawing a cloak of mist from the lake he was standing.

"Hiding? Really? I'm flattered you fine me worthy of your mist." the gutsy female ninja cocked her head to the side.

All of a sudden, Zabuza materialized behind the team. He lifted his giant sword and swiftly swung it towards the weakest member of the team, Tazuna.

The surprised kunoichi dashed towards her opponent , blocking the blow with her sword, just in time. She swiftly retrieved a kunai from her pouch and plunged into the rogue's stomach. Water poured out of his wound rapidly.

"Eh? Water clone? First you aim for the weak , then you send out a clone. Exactly what has the village of the hidden mist taught you?." She sneered haughtily, nose in the air.

The rogue appeared from the mist, eyes narrowed, killer intent in buckets.

"It appears my mist is of no use." He said, deceptively calm as he dispelled the technique with ease. However, the fleeting look of annoyance and anger did not go unnoticed by his opponent. Much to the delight of Kuro of course. By then, Kakashi had recovered from his shock and had stood up to study the battle and the two nin involved in the epic fight. He did not stay still for long and as soon as he felt ready enough, the ex-ANBU jumped back into the fray.

The kunoichi nodded at him, letting him take over. She leaped to the side of his team, ignoring their annoying inquiries about her identify, defenses raised high. However, the dog- loving ninja had more pressing matters to deal with.

Kakashi glared at his opponent. His glare was returned with double the hatred. The rogue began to form hand seals rapidly. Kakashi took it as a sign that the battle had recommenced and began fluidly copying his opponent's hand seals with his sharingan.

A few water jutsus were exchanged between the two shinobi. As the number of jutsus performed increased, the amount of chakra used for each of them increased. Using his well-developed IQ and sharingan, Kakashi figured out what jutsu opponent was going to use and completed the jutsu a split second before the rogue, throwing him off his feet.

The demon of the hidden mist landed in the lake, back against the port. He had a senbon sticking out of his neck. A moment later an ANBU of the hidden mist appeared, carrying the dead Zabuza to shore.

" You are an ANBU of the hidden mist?" Questioned Kakashi suspicious of the sudden appearance of the young and lean-bodied boy.

" Yes. This man is a dangerous missing nin of the hidden mist. I will take his body to dispose of it." Replied the young ANBU softly. He turned and left with the rogue nin in tow.

Kakashi nodded. He promptly fell on his knees, landing on the ground, exhausted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled his students in unison, not expecting this outcome at all. The kunoichi, however, managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. It was then that they all directed their attention to me.

" Who are you?" asked the pesky blonde. The other members of the team nodded in agreement, asking, no, demanding for an answer to the blondie's question. She answered, " My name is Takumi Kuro."

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Heya, everybody out there is reading this! I am back from a long long holiday! I almost couldn't get this up cause my mum was kinda fed up with my messiness/extreme laziness… Oh well… On a very important side note, I need some Betas… I have tons of grammatical mistakes in my story… Furthermore, I have absolutely zero people willing to proofread my story… Nope, no friend addicted to Naruto too, no older sibling willing to help for a bit of cash… Well PM me if you want to volunteer. On a side side note, I need advertisement too! This was brought up by Akira158, thanks a lot!**

**Well, if you could help, thanks a whole lot! I also want to thank the people who have read my story, liked it, and put it on story alert! They are BB'S-SHINIGAMI-KURA-HARUNO, Akira158, xxsakuraxloverxx, s87griffin, Lovely-Ice, 2008roseelixer, InnerCookie, OkamiNeko-chan, Dark Angel Princess Sarah and PlumageFox… See, the people who I know that read this story number few…**

**Oh well, on with the story and off with the pointless ( sorta ) chatter…**

"My name is Takumi Kuro. I want to talk to you, Pinkie."

The team gaped at Kuro. Why did she want to talk to Sakura! The face of the emerald-eyed shinobi reddened.

"My name is Sakura!" Seethed the girl with the bubblegum pink hair. The other kunoichi present raised an eyebrow. 'I-Know' was written on

her face. It was Sakura's turn to be confused with that mysterious ninja's 'answer'. How did she know? She was sure she had not told the female nin her name, nor did her friends or Kakashi-Sensei.

"I want to talk to you and only you, Pinkie."Takumi repeated, less patient this time, tappin her foot on the ground.

Sakura's immediate reaction was to lash out at their apparent 'savior'.

"I refuse to listen if my friends can't hear our conversation! How am I supposed to know whether I should trust you? For all I know, you

could be after my team, Tazuna-san or myself!" Sakura ranted, panting slightly after her sudden outburst.

Kuro sighed.

"Tokoro-kun was right... You _are_ reacting in a volatile manner..." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the strangers comment.

"You... You know nee-chan?" She whispered, staring at the other female. The stronger kunoichi nodded sagely with one eye open.

"Tazuna-san, this conversation has nothing to do with you." She noted quietly, turning her head toface the old man. " However, I hope you can bring us to your home where it will be easier to explain it to them." The bridge-builder sighed. He nodded and began walking in the direction of his village.

" Please keep all of your questions to yourself until we get to Tazuna-san's home. After all, even the trees have ears. " Purred the kunoichi, glancing at the trees. Team 7 ( minus Kakashi, who was, at the moment incapacitated ) nodded. The blonde's eyes reflected worry for his childhood crush. The onyx-eyed boy remained as passive as ever, but there was a curious glint in his eyes. He was curious about the strange ninja, as was the old man who was leading the way. Sakura, who was trailing behind the team, seemed to be holding back tears,

remembering certain things from her past that involved her brother.

**Sakura pov**

**- Flashback -**

" Onii - chan! Why do I have to stay at Ino-pig's house? " I demanded.

It was just a week after my first fight with Ino-pig and I did not want to talk to her.

" Sorry, my little cherry blossom. Onii-chan has a very long missioncoming up so I need you to stay at Ino's house, kay? It'll be like a very long slumber party. " He said, gently stroking my hair. He had on his trademark smile that was the light of my life for nearly all my life. After all, I had never known my mother or my father.

" Fine. " I replied, pouting slightly.

That day would be the last time I would see my closest and only kin, my dearest onii-chan, Haruno Tokoro.

- Flashback Ended -

How could this stranger claim that she knew Onii-chan! He'd died during that mission, hadn't he? Did the village lie to her? " No! "

She shook her head vigorously as she desperately denied that the hokage had lied to her about her brother's death.

" Technically, your village did not lie about your brother's death. " Said the kunoichi gently as she guessed what was troubling the young kunoichi. " They had absolutely no idea where your brother went. Only the Sandaime Hokage knew what your brother intended to do. Now then, wipe your tears away. We're reaching Tazuna-san's home soon."

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

"This is Tsunami, my daughter and this is Inari, my grandson." Introduced the old bridge-builder.

" Please settle down in this room while I get dinner ready." Announced Tsunami-san as she showed the shinobi to their rooms, smiling brightly.

Inari stood behind his mother glaring at the guests as they thanked Tsunami.

**-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-**

The mysterious stranger set Kakashi down on a mat. She performed a few hand gestures, thereby sealing the room, ensuring the conversation's privacy. Okamura then kneeled on a Tatami mat and signaled for Team 7 to each take their seats.

" Well then, let me start from the very beginning. I don't have a waywith words so I may jump from point to point randomly. You may ask me questions at any time." Instructed the blue haired kunoichi, eyes closed, legs crossed. The others crowded around her gazing into her aqua orbs, waiting for her to begin her story.

"In this... World, there is more than one... Dimension. There are dimensions where only animals rule, dimensions where people have advanced technology and there are even dimensions that are totally void of life." She articulated, pausing every now and then to think of an appropriate word. "Every dimension is connected to a different dimension. For example, to get to dimension A, you may have to get through dimension B or C." The kunoichi paused, opening an eye to peer at team 7. They nodded at her to continue.

"However, there are two dimensions that are connected to all other dimensions. Those two are Heaven and Hell." She finished as gasps of surprise and shock rippled across the group. She asked if they had questions. But they shaked their head, understanding the story thus far. They were surprised, yes, but they would have to deal with it. Even the usually stoic, pale faced boy seemed slightly shaken by the fact that Heaven and Hell did, indeed, exist.

" Heaven is closed entirely. No living creature can enter it. But the angels inside can enter and exit however they want. Hell, on the other hand, is not so enclosed. Living creatures can enter it but it is dangerous, few manage to survive the trip. Those that do are permanently scarred." Reiterated the female, skipping past the description of Heaven and Hell. "The demons inside Hell can come to the human world but only by possessing an object or a living creature. However, there is also need for a leader. In Heaven that person is god. In Hell that person is Satan. Thankfully, Satan is unable to possess a normal body since his own body is much too powerful for a weak human body." The kunoichi's gaze swept from the chicken haired boy (Sasuke) who was staring at her intently trying to detect lies to the team's sensei that seemed too shocked to speak.

It was never easy to tell people that the ghosts of their pain-filled life lived on in another dimension. Usually, people who hear this message would spiral into depression, desperately looking for a way to enter the locked doors of Heaven, in the hopes of meeting their loved ones. It was especially so in this world, where killing other people was part and parcel of their everyday job description.

But, Tokoro-kun had told her that the ninja of Konoha were hardy as weed. They never gave up ,showing off their will to live, their will of fire. That was their way of life. It varied between ninjas, but the basis was always the same. That they would do anything to protect the country they loved and the people in it.

" How... How do my brother and I fit into all this? " Questioned the cherry blossom quietly. She looked like someone had taken her entire world and turned it upside down. In a way, it was.

"There are people in this world that are born specifically for one reason." She continued. "That reason is to provide a body for Satan, the lord of the demons. These people are born when Satan impregnates a female. The result is a half demon. Half of the person belongs in Hell and the other in the world of the living. In other words, Satan would be able to possess these people and destroy the world. There is, thankfully, a catch. That person, if he survived his most likely fatal childhood, could escape his or her fate by becoming the exact opposite of Satan. Demons often possess people who are the most like them, vile, ugly and disgusting. If one is exactly opposite, then Satan will most likely be unwilling to take over the body."

" Where does my brother fit into all this!" Demanded the Pinky with more intensity. Her eyes held fire in them.

" I'm coming to that." Kuro answered dryly. "Your brother and I were one of them, one of the demons. We were strangers back then. But we met each other on our travels one fine day and we've traveled together since. There are many demons in every dimension that should be dealt with harshly but aren't because no one is willing to confine their lives to merely defeating monsters . Your brother left Konoha because he felt it was his duty. He wanted to protect his country, his world and his little cherry blossom. He took up the job and become an exorcist, someone who fights off these demons and throws them back into the gates of hell." The navy haired half demon finished.

" And me? Why are you telling me this? " Asked Sakura quietly, shell-shocked.

" Your mother was a special person. She was the one and only woman, in this dimension and all others, who was able to take two pregnancies instead of one. Her want to care for her own blood, even if he was demonic, was so strong that she came back to life seconds after your brother's birth." The kunoichi elaborated.

"But, her body started deteriorating. By the time she gave birth to you, second child of Satan ,of the Harunos, her body had already begun to fall apart. The final and most important part of this lecture is this; since you are also a half-demon and since your brother wanted me to ask you, I am to offer you a chance."

" A chance? " Echoed the curious girl.

" That is correct. It is a choice of either following the path yourbrother chose, the path in which you will grow stronger but at the price of your freedom. If you choose to accept this chance, I will bring you into another dimension and you will grow stronger. Eventually, you'll be strong enough so that you can come back on your own and spend your entire life defeating these creatures and you will have to mentor at least one person to complete the job for and with you."

The Navy haired female stared at Sakura, eyes piercing, expecting a quick answer." I... I don't know..." Answered the Haruno. Kuro studied the frightened kunoichi sitting opposite and sighed.

" Your brother feared this would happen so we made a scroll for you. Here. " Said the blue-eyed maiden, handing Sakura the scroll. The latter held the scroll tightly in her hand. "The scroll will summon me to your side when you are ready to accept your duties. I also have a little gift that your brother wanted me to hand to you."

The kunoichi rummaged through her pouch before pulling yet another scroll out of it. She unfurled it and muttered a few phrases. With a poof of smoke, a small wolf appeared. It had a coat of sleek silver fur with red markings on its body. It had green eyes similar to those Harunos possessed. It barked at the pinkie.

" What is this? " Asked the blonde sitting beside his crush. He, along with the others in the room stared in awe at the wolf.

" The name's Akamaku. I'm gonna be your contract. " The wolf, well, woofed, winking at Sakura. The jaws of the others in the room dropped to the ground.

" He was the first demon your brother managed to defeat and he was surprised so he decided to pledge himself to Tokoro. " Answered the kunoichi, ignoring the shock in the bubblegum haired girl's eyes.

" Anyways, he'll be your personal guard from now on. Don't underestimate him just because he's small. This is his normal form but he can grow bigger when fighting. I'll be taking my leave, kay? So consider my proposal." Kuro said lightheartedly, winking at the team.

She promptly disappeared in a swirl of bright blue flames, leaving the team to gather their wits. Or at least, what was left of it.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

******UPDATE: Trying to make Kuro less serious and such! Tell me if you want it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

You should know that I changed Kuro-chan's name to Takumi Kuro.

Knock Knock

"Come in. The door's unlocked. "The bespectacled man said, not looking up from his pile of papers. The boy lying on his bed rose his head to glance at the opening door, curious as to who it was. "Still working, Yukio-kun?" Asked the girl, who emerged from the doorway. She wore her Navy blue hair in a high ponytail, parting her hair to the right, so that it covered her right eye.

"Ku... Kuro?" Yukio said, stumbling over his words, surprised and shocked. "What are you doing here?" He stood up as he spoke, smiling slightly at his unexpected visitor. The weirdly dressed female smirked and patted the man on the back.

"I came to see you. I also need somewhere to sleep, 'cause I don't have anything to do at the moment. "Okumura said, smirking slightly.

He was confused. Oh so confused. He pointed at her and shouted indignantly, "Who the hell are you?" The woman whom he knew only as Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to know. But just for your information, I am an... Acquaintance of your brother's." She replied, eyes twinkling.

"Well, you can stay here if you want, but I don't have any extra beds. "Yukio sighed.

"It's fine, really. I can sleep on the floor. I have my sleeping bag with me. "The Kunoichi conveyed." No worries go back to doing whatever you were doing before. I've already asked for another dorm room to be prepared." The gun-wielding man nodded with a calm smile. He sat back onto his chair, muttered a good night to the girl behind who was getting ready to slumber, and dived back into his work. Rin gaped helplessly between his brother and their newest guest. He finally decided he was too tired to care and just collapsed onto his bed with a muttering that sounded strangely like "whatever ".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She perched atop a tree studying Yukio-kun's brother. They were absolutely nothing alike! Where Yukio-kun was serious and hard-working, his brother, Rin, was lazy and too playful for his own good.

He couldn't even control his natural talent for the blue flames demons and half-demons possessed alike! It was supposed to be a natural skill for all beings who played with this dangerous fire. But his company would be one that was much better than Yukio-kun's, as he was more outgoing and chatty. He wasn't afraid to put forward points that may endanger him. She looked up to the boy in that aspect.

When she put her focus back onto the lesson, she saw a boy with a white streak in his hair saunter towards the leaper. Shit! He was going to get himself killed! That idiot! The kunoichi stood up and hastily made for the area in which the students, in what was known as 'cram school', were assembled.

The fast-on-her-feet ninja reached just in time, staring deep into the monster's eyes.

"Come any closer and die demon." She commanded, hands settling on her sword. It stared for a few moments before it began moving forward

curiously. Kuro repeated ,whacking her sheathed sword at its head, causing it to move away. The nin sighed in relief. She turned her head to the boy who sat on the ground staring at her. Kuro offered her hand to him but he wanted to protect what was left of his dignity and got up himself. His cheeks were dusted with red.

"Leapers are creatures that only attack people if these people have strong negative feelings, when they are in self-conflict. That is what makes them difficult to handle. Show any signs of aggression, fear or any of these emotions and they will attack." She muttered to the boy.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. There is a reason why there are teachers in this school." She directed the next part to Rin and the fierce-looking boy. "That is what you will get if you become too full of yourself. There are always opponents stronger than you. Remember that." She lectured sternly.

It was then, that the teacher arrived.

"I'm very sorry about my students! My name is Kaoru Tsubaki, upper middle class exorcist." Said the tall man.

" Takumi Kuro. Upper first class exorcist. " The shinobi replied. "Please take care of your students properly next time. It wouldn't do well for you if they were hurt, yes?"

The man with the sideburns nodded apologetically, rubbing his head.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I haven't posted for a long long time, haven't i? Well, I am really sorry to those who actually READ my story AND REVIEW… Well, my BETA has lots of school related stuff ( as do I ), so I'll need a new BETA. If you don't know how to BETA, at least recommend one? And review, k? I've been having some issues with the story… so ideas are totally welcome!**

"You're going somewhere?" Yukio-kun said. It had been a month since she had left the world of shinobi.

"Yeah. One of Tokoro-kun's bird summons sent a message to me. I'll be leaving for a while, so there isn't a need to keep any dinner for me. I might not even come back anyways. The dorm I asked for is ready," The Takumi smirked. "How'd it go with Shura-chan?"

"Not well. It seems the higher ups are going to arrange for Rin's beheading. Hopefully, Shura can help Rin to reduce the sentence," Yukio sighed and shook his head. The dark haired girl patted his back in sympathy and said, "If you want, I could say a few words forhim." The bespectacled teen smiled sadly and nodded.

"How may I help you?" asked the old woman behind the counter.

"For what occasion are you buying flowers? " The shopkeeper gestured toward her flowers.

The tanned female jerked her head toward the chrysanthemums arranged neatly in rows. The old woman's face paled. She apologized, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!

" It's fine. I'd like a white bouquet." The lean exorcist smiled bitterly as the frail-looking woman gathered different flowers solemnly.

"There! I gave you some flowers, ok?" The ninja huffed, a layer of pink dusted over her cheeks, laying the bouquet of flowers onto the ground. Flashbacks of her sensei surged through her mind.

-Flashback-

"Otou-san! I thought you were only training me?" The young boy questioned, tugging at his adoptive father's shirt. His father laughed and replied, "You aren't my only student, Yukio-kun. This is Takumi Kuro, half-demon like you and fellow student under my tutelage, got it?" Their sensei directed the question to both his students. The girl nodded at her teacher and smirked at her new 'classmate'.

"Name's Kuro. Pleased to meet you," she introduced herself and extended her hand to the bespectacled boy. He glanced at her hand before grabbing it and shaking vigorously.

"My name is Okumura Yukio. I want to become the best exorcist ever so that I can protect the people I love!" he declared, grinning from ear to ear.

-Flashback Ended-

She sighed, staring at the vast sky before settling herself onto the ground. Those were definitely better days, when life wasn't so complicated.

"Where's that idiot? He's so darn late!" she grumbled.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked from behind her causing her to jump slightly. The dark-haired woman glanced up into the face of her best friend and partner in crime, Tokoro.

"You're late," she stated with a full on scowl.

"So I've been told," he said, smirking. "How is Sakura?" his expression softened considerably, as he waited for an answer.

"Ah... She's fine. A little weak but fine," answered the tannedgirl. The pink-haired boy raised his eyebrow but Kuro shrugged nonchalantly.

" When will she summon you?" asked the pink haired man.

"She's summoning me now!" Kuro said, feeling a tug at her chakra.

"So, are you going to take up my offer?" Kuro asked staring at her best friend's sister questioningly. The analytical girl held her gaze before nodding. "I want to protect all of my precious people. I don't want to be weak anymore!" she answered, pumping her fist into the air enthusiastically. The navy haired kunoichi could tell that the fiery flower was serious. The bird, which was now Sakura's summon perched on her shoulder, declaring that she'd help. "Very well then. Come closer to me," The stronger of the two said as the cherry blossom took a few tentative steps towards the Takumi. The blue eyed girl smirked before forming a few hand signs, pulling her surprised student with her to the other world, the world of exorcists.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for the short chapters. But I have no time and my parenst refuse to allow me to use the computer to often… because of that, I'll be updating bi-weekly instead of weekly. I hope this'll help me… **

**On a side note, I need Betas. My previous Beta 'Oceanwind' has the same issues as I do… pile and oile of work. Of course, if you want to help me out, drop me a PM or something. If you have someone you want to suggest, then I thank you whole-heartedly.**

**So, suggestions, reviews, PMs and such are **_**totally**_** welcome! If I could, I would send each of you some kind of prize for helping me… but, I can't. so too bad… **

**P.S To No Name, who may or may not be reading this, thanks for the encouragement. Next time, review under your account name? I like checking out my reviewers stories.**

" O.. Onii-chan! " Exclaimed the loyal Konoha nin. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

Her brother, and only remaining kin stood slightly away from her. He had on the same gentle smile that was almost never absent from his face. His hand was extended above his head, welcoming his young sister.

She flew into his warm hands, gripping desperately at the ex-konoha shinobi, afraid that her brother was merely a genjutsu. He, in turn, wrapped his hand around her protectively, reassuring her of his existence.

The navy haired exorcist stood smirking at the pair. They acted as if it was their first time meeting, and in a way, it was. It was truly a touching sight. But, every minute spent not training the pink-haired girl, was a minute wasted.

" That's enough hugging, guys! The sun's about to set and everything. Besides, your onii-chan hasn't been sleeping well waiting for his dearest to come back to him. " The blue-eyed exorcist leered at them, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura cocked her head to one side, wondering if it was true, but the older exorcist shrugged the claim off, grinning like a cheshire cat.

" Well, then. We are to be your senseis for now, at least, in this world. " Announced the blue eyed female. Her newest student nodded.

" The first step in learning to fight Haruno style here is to do a little theory. Which is why we are still here. " Taught the other teacher. " From what I've heard from Kuro-chan, you seem to have asuper human strength much similar, if not stronger power than that of Konoha's current hokage, yes? "

The girl nodded, shy about her destructive ability. She said, " it's 'cause I have very good control of my chakra. "

Her brother nodded, a serious look on his face.

" Well, Sakura, since this world technically has no chakra, you won't be able to use chakra at all or else you'll die. " The navy haired woman noted. "Remember that in battle, do not try to get too close to

the enemy unless your class is a short range one. The only exception is if you can find a way to overcome your enemy quickly and efficiently."

The brainy 13 year old nodded absently, thinking through strategies to fight.

Her brother laughed and ruffled her hair when he saw the face her adorable sister was making. She smiled brightly at her sibling, face slightly flushed.

The innocent bystander beside them childlishly pretended to smother herself.

" I'm dying from the fluff! " Kuro said, eyes rolling.

The older of the two smiled sheepishly, hand behind his head. The younger just smiled quietly. They were truly an inseparable pair.

His best friend shook her head before continuing, " You work best with brute strength, yes? Perhaps you could train your strength, speed and agility. After all, most of the exorcists in this world are not strong

and almost always depend on their weapons. But you'll still need to have at least some basic knowledge of the way of fighting in this world..."

The trio taught deeply before Tokoro clapped his hands once exclaiming, " Got it! Your friend is a teacher, isn't he? So maybe, he can teach Sakura-chan! "

Sakura and Kuro contemplated the idea before nodding. _It would have to work._

" So… is it okay if she enroll in your cram school? The expenses will be paid. But she needs a basic understanding if she's going to become an exorcist. To give you a brief description of her abilities, she has an enormous amount of strength, she's quite clever at creating strategies and learns pretty quickly. Ah! And she can summon a bird summons." Kuro said. Yukio incline his head, agreeing with the idea

" So you'll be in the cram school from tomorrow onwards." Finished the yawning Takumi. Sakura's eyes reflected doubt as she wondered if she would fit in with the others in this… school.

The Takumi rolled her eyes and said, " it'll be fine. No worries at all."

Sakura nodded, still doubtfull regardless of what Kuro. She would just have to make do. But, though worried sick, she decided she would make the best out of the situation. After all, it was to protect her beloved Sasuke-kun.

That night, she fell asleep dreaming about her one true love, Sasuke-kun. Or was he?


	7. GOMENASAI

**I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

To the few people that actually read this…

I am now in Secondary 1. To the Asians that understand what that means, you should know how bloody troublesome it is to manage the time… to the other people who don't get it, I'm now thirteen, in a new school and having a troublesome time.

… you guessed it! I'm not going to update anymore…

The lack of comments doesn't help either.. or does my writer's block…

There is a silver lining in this cloud though.. and that is, if I ever get the spark of creativity going, I'll definitely post something. Second of all, if you give me suggestions or recommend a Beta, regardless of who you are, I promise I'll either update or make a one-shot specifically for you…

So, read this, review, suggest and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Hopefully by today.

So! PEACE OUT!

TENEBRAE99


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATEEEEEEEE::::

Gomen… But this isn't a proper story… Its an update… Cuz I decided you guys deserve it sooooo… Lets get right to it?

First thing is …. IMMMMM SOOOO SOOORRRYYYY FOORRRR THHHEE HIATTTTUUUSSSS…

Last year, I kinda sorta did shit for my exams… So yeah… Case closed… ORZ

About my stories… Well.. I'm gonna try to rewrite everything? After about a month, I will be trying to get a chapter of both my stories once every month? So like one chapter of Halfdemon and Life Sucks every month?

So Halfdemon, I will rewrite? Because my storyline kinda doesn't make sense? Or rather I have a lot of plot holes…

Same for Life Sucks? I guess…

Btw, I think I'll keep the original stories on in case uou guys prefer the original?

In OTHER WORDS, I need suggestions plllleeeeaassee?

Soooooo…. Last but not least would I've been thinking of getting a new Pen name? If you guys have ideas? 

Sooooo Yeahhhh… Wait for me my friends!

Oh right… Check out my youtube channel, KuraiNoAnimeOtaku, and my instagram kai_kun_524.


End file.
